


Only This

by WistfullyThinking



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Erwin looks good enough to eat, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Mpreg, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfullyThinking/pseuds/WistfullyThinking
Summary: Levi finds the perfect meal for his pregnant mate in the form of a lone human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is the first time I've written in a while so I apologize for any mistakes or awkward phrasings. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please no hate. Read the tags and warning.  
> Warning: description of a human being killed and eaten.  
> Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

It was Erwin's routine that after supper with his family he would take an evening stroll along the peer. Tonight was no exception as Erwin allowed the salty breeze to help chase away his stress from the day’s work. The sound of the water helped to calm any of his nerves, while the stars offered their silent council. They were coming out earlier now what with winter just around the corner and even with the chilly air Erwin welcomed the change of the seasons. Burrowing his cold nose in the red hand-knitted scarf around his neck, made by his dear wife, Erwin figured he should be heading back home soon when he heard it.

A voice, a melody; something so beautiful that Erwin couldn't possibly have described it in words. The song started soft and low, almost an inquiry, but as Erwin began to search for the source of that heavenly voice the song became enchantingly demanding: a call that Erwin had every desire to answer. At this moment there was nothing but the song and the aching need to return it. 

Glancing around desperately a splash from the water finally pointed Erwin in the correct direction. It was difficult to see in the evening’s darkness, however Erwin could just make out a silhouette in the water. A whine left Erwin as he was unsure if this being was the source of his song; not concerned why music would be coming from the water, and why something in the water would be singing to him at all. There was only the song and his desperate need to find its source.

The dark mass began to swish closer, the water rippling around as it moved, until it finally came within reach of the light from the lamps along the peer. In a small place in Erwin’s mind he made out that the creature appeared almost human, at least the part that he could make out above the water was humanoid. Pale skin that was littered with rough, uneven callouses - scales? – that shimmered silver. The light from the lamps reflected against a grey mass moving beneath the water’s surface that Erwin's already cloudy mind could not make out. A being that seemed to be made straight from the stars. As the creature tilted its head in an inviting manor its black hair shifted to reveal a pointed fin like ear. A clawed, webbed hand lifted from the water to beckon Erwin closer.

Erwin watched as the absolutely divine creature moved its lips over pointed teeth to allow the intoxicating music to permeate the air around them. There was only this: the song and this god like being that was asking Erwin to join him. He could understand the music now, that he was begging Erwin to join this creature in his underwater kingdom. That he wanted Erwin as a mate, and together they would have everything they ever dreamed of. All Erwin had to do was get into the water and all his dreams and desires would come true.

There was no hesitation on Erwin’s part.

He couldn’t feel the ice cold as it stole the very air from his lungs as he plunged in. He couldn’t notice the weight of his clothes pulling him down as they became heavy with water. Nor how his body became sluggish and unresponsive now that he was in the water and so close to his song. There was only the song and his love waiting for him. 

Silver eyes drew closer as his love came towards him. The music was everywhere and there was nothing else. Only this. Erwin had no desire to stop listening, no desire to leave. His only wish was to stay forever with this creature that he now gave his heart and soul to without question. This was all he ever wanted.

He could not notice the feeling of a weight encircling his torso, nor of the great pressure as it slowly began to constrict around him. He couldn’t feel the water beginning to fill his lungs as he was dragged down further and further. He could only noticed the creature’s arms now going around his shoulders to hold them closer; how he brought his mouth to his ear so the music, the sweet unearthly music that consumed Erwin’s being, was sang right into him.

He couldn’t notice when he could no longer hear the song.

~*~

Words could not convey Levi’s elation with the catch he had made today.

It was sheer luck that he had found the giant of a human alone by the water. How pleased his mate was going to be when he brought back his prize.

Levi unravelled his tail from around the human and, tightening his arms around it to keep a strong hold, he began to swim towards home.

It was a longer journey than Levi wanted it to be, the weight of his catch keeping him from going his full speed. But at last he made it to his underwater cave. The clawed and scale rubbed rocks around the entrance a clear warning sign to all other sea creatures of their future should they try to enter this lair. Quickly scenting the water around, Levi could tell no one had been foolish enough to try.

Letting out a note of return as he entered the cave Levi was greeted with the sight of his mate, Eren, sleeping on their bed of seaweed, his long brown hair being swept around him with the current that rolled through the cave. At Levi’s call Eren slowly blinked his golden eyes open to gaze lovingly at Levi. Letting out a note of welcome Eren unfurled his teal scaled tail from around himself to give a stretch, revealing his swollen belly.

Levi couldn’t help the purr of pride at seeing his mate so full of their eggs. Unable to control himself, Levi released his prize to swim over and nuzzle his mate’s belly, giving off little notes of greeting to his little one’s letting them know that their daddy was home.

Giving a note of humour at his mate’s actions, Eren began to run his webbed fingers through Levi’s hair in affection. He remembered when he first came upon Levi and thought he was so harsh and cold. How wrong he was. His mate was warmth and comfort and everything Eren could ever need. He was a protector, provider and care giver. Eren chose correctly when he agreed to be courted and later mated to the wonderful mer before him. He was everything he wanted. Only this.

A rumble was created from Eren’s stomach, reminding both beings how hungry he was. So late into his pregnancy Eren was always hungry. No matter how many catches his mate brought, it could never seem to completely satisfy Eren’s appetite. Letting out a small whine at the discomfort of his empty stomach Eren looked down at his mate with a pout. 

Looking up Levi drew closer so he could nuzzle and lick Eren’s face in assurance. He had not forgotten his mate’s dilemma, and was so successful in his hunt that he was certain that for the first time in a long time his mate would finally be completely full. 

Levi had heard tales of pregnant mers who were not properly fed and provided for by their mates. In their starvation and delirium the pregnant mers would devour their mates to help sustain the life growing inside them. If Levi didn’t want to spend the rest of his life providing and loving Eren he would gladly allow his mate to eat him. However, Levi wanted forever with his love, so he made sure to always keep Eren’s appetite in check. To Levi there was nothing more important than this: providing for his mate.

Swimming back over to his prize Levi quickly clawed the outer layers off. Experience had shown that these layers were not edible. The only outer layer he did not destroy was the one that wrapped around the human’s neck. The long red layer was soft even with it being in the water. Abandoning his task for a moment, Levi returned to his mate's side to give the layer as a gift, before returning to his catch to finish his task.

Eren took the layer in confusion for he knew he couldn't eat it. But as his skin began to notice how soft and warm it was he gave a trill of surprise and happiness. Bring it up Eren rubbed his checks against the layer, before laying it upon his stomach, certain that his eggs could feel the warmth that their daddy brought for them.

Hearing Eren’s trill Levi gave his own hum of contentment. Knowing he made his mate happy was the most rewarding feeling Levi had ever experienced. It was so addicting that Levi always wanted to do this: find ways to make Eren happy. 

Finished with the human’s outer layers he dragged it over to present it to Eren.

Looking up from the layer once he felt Levi move back to him Eren’s mouth began to salivate. It seemed to have been ages since he'd had human flesh and his starving stomach was dying to feast on the sweet meat. Giving a note of both thanks and desperation Eren dug in.

Levi watched with pride as his mate began to tear into his prize. So consumed in his hunger Eren didn't even bother with eating manners. Pieces of the human began to float around them in the red dyed water as Eren clawed and tore into it. Not wanting his mate to miss any piece, Levi swam around collecting the chunks of mangled flesh that managed to get away from his mate, bringing them back for Eren to devour. 

Once bone began to be seen Levi broke off pieces and began to chew them. Though bone was still very good for Eren, he wasn’t very patient at the moment to chew it thoroughly enough. Any sharp pieces had the potential to hurt his mate's innards and Levi would not take that chance. So Levi chewed and broke down the bone until it was a fine paste. Once a mouthful was done Levi interrupted Eren’s eating to tilt his head back and transferred the paste from his mouth into Eren's. 

Tasting the marrow with Levi’s delicious flavour had Eren reaching up to clutch at Levi’s hair to keep their mouths connected. Even when he swallowed the mouthful Eren’s tongue slipped into Levi’s mouth to clean up every morsel of food. Once he was convinced there was nothing more to take, Eren released his mate to continue gorging on his meal.

In no time at all the catch was gone, the only remnants of the once human was the scraps of top layer that were floating close to the entrance of the cave. Levi would go and collect them later and bring them back to the surface. He didn’t need useless human trifles littering his home. 

Finally blissfully full Eren sighed in happiness as he felt sleep once more trying to take him. Turning to his mate, Eren nuzzled Levi’s face, licking where ever he could and releasing drowsy notes of gratitude and contentment. Letting his mate know how pleased and satisfied he was.

Levi purred with each lick and note his mate gave him. Opening his mouth Levi allowed one of his songs to softly curl in the water around them. Shuffling, both mers laid and held each other on their seaweed bed, tails trailing and curling together in a familiar way. Eren adjusted the red layer around his stomach to be sure it wouldn't float away while they napped. With the calm melody’s notes around him, Eren allowed sleep to finally take over. There was only this: the love in his heart and his mate in his arms.

Levi watched as Eren succumbed to sleep before allowing the song to end and even then the melody still seemed to linger in the water. Closing his eyes Levi allowed himself a light slumber, ready to wake at any moment should the need arise. Levi needed only this: his family. And there was nothing more he wanted in this or any waters.


End file.
